Tentens Lost Memory
by Dawnstar95
Summary: Tenten is suddenly having weird dreams. She has no idea where they come from, yet they seem so familiar. NejiTen, NaruHina, tiny bits of SasuSaku.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

Tenten looked around. She couldn't see anyone, only a dark fog. Suddenly a scream rang through the empty air. Tenten turned to see three ninja lying limp on the ground, each of then surrounded by a pool of blood. Tenten stared in fear. Suddenly she felt something wet on her hands. She slowing looked down at her shaking hands.

But what she saw were two child's hands, splatter with blood. One of the hands held a blood stained kunai. Tenten gasped for a few breaths then let out a piercing scream.

Tenten shot out of her bed. Her hands grasped a blanket against her chest. Her breathing was deep and sweat covered her body. Her eyes stared at nothing as her body stopped trembling.

Tenten winced as a surge of pain swept through her head. On of her hands instantly moved to her head. "Why won't this dream go away?"

She lower her hand as the pain started to fade. She took a few deep breaths then laid back down. She closed her eyes and let herself fall back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The next day

"You know we didn't have to end training early, Neji," Tenten said as she sat down on a bench in one of the quieter parts of Konoha. She looked over at her black-haired teammate as he sat down beside her.

"I know, but you've been looking tired lately." Neji told her as he put his arm around her. He looked up at the clear afternoon sky.

Tenten rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said to him as she looked at his white eyes. He looked down at her with a hint of concern in his white eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he told her as his hand went from her shoulder to her waist.

Tenten knew that she couldn't hide anything from him. "So I've been a little tired for the last few days, no big deal," Tenten reassured him. Neji just looked at her.

He was about to say something when they heard someone call, "Neji. Tenten,"

They both looked to see Naruto running towards them. Tenten waved. "Hey Naruto," she called to him as he approached.

"Hey, you guys up for some training?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Actually, Naruto, we just finished training a while ago," Neji told him in the same flat tone he always talked to Naruto in.

Naruto gave a pouting face. "Man, you gotta be kidding. Is there anyone I can train with? Sakura and Sasuke are out on a mission. Hinata is training with her dad today. Kakashi is nowhere to be found." Naruto sat on the bench beside them. He had an annoyed expression all across his face. Suddenly he perked up.

"Wait," Naruto said hopefully, "What about Lee. I bet he will train with me"

Neji sighed. Tenten looked at Naruto. "Sorry Naruto, Lee's also out on a mission." Tenten told him. Naruto slumped back down. A silence filled the open air. As minutes passed an annoyed expression started to form on Neji's face.

"You know Naruto, sitting around isn't going to find you someone to train with." Neji told him. Tenten let out a silent sigh of relief. Naruto looked at him then suddenly jumped up.

"Your right Neji!" Naruto said in his old optimistic voice, "If I keep sitting around like this I'll never get a chance to do any training. I bet there's someone in this village right now who is looking for someone to train with and I'm gonna find 'em." With this he started to run down the road.

He waved his hand in goodbye as he called back to the other "See you guys later." Within seconds he was out of sight.

Neji and Tenten both let out a large sigh. Neji rubbed his head "He's finally gone." Tenten leaned back on his shoulder and giggled a little.

Neji looked down at her. "What's so funny?"

Tenten scooted closer to him "Nothing, so are you still coming over tonight?"

Neji looked at her surprised "Of course, why would you think I wasn't?"

Tenten shrugged. Neji pulled her in for a quick kiss. Tenten giggle as she replaced her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Neji," a cheerful voice sounded in front of them. Neji looked up from Tenten to see a young girl standing there. Around her forehead was a common Konoha headband. Her white eyes had a giggly look in them.

"What is it Hanabi?" he asked her as his cheeks got a little pink.

Hanabi gave a small chuckle. "Hiashi wanted you to come home to do some sparing with Hinata." Neji let out a sigh. Tenten noticed the annoyance in it.

"Go on Neji," she told him, "We did end our training early today." Neji looked over at her. He nodded then got up to follow Hanabi.

"So you ended training early, huh?" Hanabi asked as he got up. "Let me guess, you had some other kind of training to do."

Neji shot her a glare. "Hanabi, you've been spending too much time around that boyfriend of yours. I think that mind of his has started to rub off on you."

Hanabi gave him a confused look. "What's wrong with Konohamaru's mind? I don't think there's anything wrong with it." She looked up at Neji, waiting for his answer.

Neji sighed. "You know the old saying that when you hang around someone enough, you'll start thinking like them?"

Hanabi nodded "But what does that have to do with this?"

Neji looked down at her. "Do you remember who Konohamaru used to spend all his time around?"

"Oh," Hanabi realized what he meant.

Tenten chuckled a little before getting up. "You better not keep your uncle waiting Neji," she told him.

Neji nodded to her. "I'll see you tonight then," he told her as he turned and started to walk down the road. Hanabi waved goodbye to Tenten before running after him. Tenten watched as they faded from view.

Tenten suddenly let out a big yawn. "I really need to get some more sleep at night," she said as she turned the other direction and headed home.

* * *

How did you like chapter 1. Please review, I like to get your feed back.

-Dawnstar95


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night

_Knock Knock_

Tenten looked up from the book she had been reading. She set the book down on the table next to her as she went to answer the door. As she approached the door an idea came to her mind.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Who do you think?" she heard a familiar voice replied.

Tenten paused for a second. "Hm…could it be…no…well, maybe…no…well…"

"Tenten," the voice said from the other side of the door. Tenten chuckled as she opened the door to reveal Neji standing there. There were trances of annoyance in his expression. Tenten just smiled at him. "You always take so long to open the door," he told her as he came in.

"Sorry I don't have Lee's super speed. I try to get to the door as fast as I can," Tenten told him in an innocent tone. She looked up at him with cheesy puppy-dog eyes.

Neji closed the door and put his arms around her. "You know that's not what I meant," he said in her ear.

Tenten smiled up at him, "I know." Releasing herself from his arms, she walked over to a doorway on the other side of the room. "Hey, you want something to eat? I was waiting for some soup to finish setting when you knocked."

Neji nodded, "Sure."

Tenten smiled and walked into the other room. Neji walked over a cabinet with a few picture frames set up on it. Neji had seen the pictures many times but still loved to look at them. He looked over at a picture of their team back when they were first made shinobi. He smiled as he thought of how different things had been back then.

His eyes drifted over to another picture. He picked it up. This picture had only three people in it. One he recognized as Tenten back when she was in one of her early years in the academy. Around her were to adults, each wearing Konoha headbands. One of them was a woman with long lavender hair. She had the same deep brown eyes as Tenten. The other shinobi was a man with dark brown hair, the same shade as Tenten's. Though unlike the other two, he had bright green eyes.

Neji was still looking at the picture when a crash came from the other room. Neji turned around, dropping the picture frame. His byakugan, as if by instinct, reacted. "Tenten?" he called.

"Don't worry, Neji, I'm fine. I just dropped something. That's all," she called back. Neji's byakugan relaxed as he took a few deep breaths. He suddenly realized he had dropped the frame. As he bent down to pick it up he noticed a small white piece of paper sticking loosely out of the back of the frame. Out of curiosity, Neji unhooked the back of the frame and revealing a folded piece of paper. He set the frame back down on the cabinet as he unfolded the paper.

On the paper was a picture of 4 figures. He recognized three of them from the picture in the frame before, though he couldn't recognize the last person. It was a young man with a Konoha headband tied around his forehead like the two adults. He had shaggy brown hair framing the plate of the headband. His eyes were a soft shade of lavender.

"What's that?"

Neji turned around to see Tenten walking up behind him. She rested her chin on his shoulder as she looked up at him. "Oh, this picture was in the back of one of the frames," he told her as he handed her the paper. Tenten gave a questioning look as she took the paper. She gazed at the picture with curious eyes. Her stare mostly fixed on the fourth figure. The boy seemed so familiar, yet Tenten couldn't locate the memory he belonged to. Neji silently watched as new questions began to form in his mind.

As Tenten shuffled through her memories, desperate now to find where she knew him, a sting started to form in her mind. Tenten winced as the sting started to hurt more. The sting suddenly released a rush of pain that flowed out of her head and through her whole body. Her hands immediately gripped her head as she let out a cry of pain.

Her body tensed up as the pain continued to pour out from an unknown source. Neji's arms at once wrapped around her as her legs gave out. He pulled her as close to him as he could. Neji, still in shock from her sudden outburst, stared down at her with panicking eyes. His mind tried to focus on what to do, but nothing came to his horror-filled mind.

Tenten's cries continued as tears started to stream down her face. Her body shook all over. Any thoughts that tried to enter Tenten's mind were instantly washed away by the floods of pain.

Then, as quickly as it had appeared, the pain stopped. Slowly, Tenten's body ceased its shaking and started to relax. Neji looked down at her eyes that were growing more distant every second. Finally able to find his voice, Neji whispered to her "Tenten?" Her eyes looked up at him, but Neji could tell that her eyes saw right past him.

Her eyes drooped as her body fell limp. She closed her eyes as her mind was filled with nothing but emptiness.

* * *

How did you all feel about chapter 2. The suspence has started. Please review, I love feedback.

-Dawnstar95


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tenten stared blankly at the empty night air. She tried to look around, but her body felt numb. She could feel the gently presence of someone close to her. She could feel a hand touch her check, but could see nothing in front of her but darkness. Tenten closed her eyes, hoping to free her body.

As Tenten reopened her eyes, she saw Neji looking down at her, his eyes calm but worried. When he saw her eyes open, Neji was filled with relief. "Tenten?" he asked as he removed his hand from her check. Tenten, finally recovering the feeling in her body, realized she was lying down in Neji's lap.

She slowly sat up, rubbing her head as she looked around, trying to remember what all had happened. Neji put his hand on shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

She looked back at him, "yeah," she told him, "but what happened? All I can remember is pain rushing through my head. Then…nothing." She saw a smile start to form on his face.

"That was just what I was going to ask you," he told her as he helped her lean on him. "You were looking at this old picture, and then you suddenly freaked out."

Tenten tried to think back as she wobbly stood up. Neji stood up too, ready to catch her if her legs gave out again. A thin pain swept quickly through her head, causing her to lose what little balance she had left. Neji caught her and helped her get steady again. Tenten's hand met her head again as the pain released itself.

"Your head hurting again?" Neji asked still holding on to her.

Tenten looked back at him and gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine. I've been dealing with these flashes of pain for a while now. Its nothing compared to what I just went through."

Neji gave her a curious look. "What do you mean you've been dealing with for a while?"

Tenten looked away from him. "Oh, nothing," she told him as she tried to slide herself out of his grasp. Neji didn't let go of her wrist. He just stared at her with a serious face. Tenten's eyes didn't meet his. "Its nothing, really," she repeated, thought his grasp still held firm. He continued to say nothing, but his gaze never left her face.

After a few silent moments, she finally looked up to meet his gaze. Instantly she knew she was going to have to tell him the truth. "I guess I should start from the beginning, shouldn't I," she told him, finally giving in.

Neji nodded. "That would help."

Tenten took a deep breath as she sat down in one of the chairs. She knew it was going to be a long story and didn't want to fall in the middle if the pain came back. Neji sat down too, waiting for her to start explaining.

"I guess the main reason I haven't been getting a lot of sleep is because of this dream," Tenten started, "well, I guess it's more of a nightmare than a dream." She looked up to see Neji giving her a confused look.

"A nightmare, that's what is keeping you up at night?" Neji asked in the tone he uses when he makes fun of Naruto.

Tenten felt a spark of annoyance that he didn't believe her. "It's not a normal nightmare; it's more like a vision or memory."

Neji looked at her, a little more serious now.

"This dream has been haunting me for a while now. It keeps coming returning at night and I always wake up with pain throbbing in my head." Tenten looked down, remembering all the nights she's woken up screaming.

Neji noticed her fading out. "Tenten, do you have the same dream every night?" Neji asked, trying to get to focus again.

Tenten shook her head. "No, and there's no pattern in the nights it returns. Sometimes I have it a few nights in a row. Other times I get a night or two of relief. I got some pills from Tsunade to help me get a deeper sleep at night. A few days later the dream came back."

"I see," Neji said looking down, taking in all that he had heard. "So what exactly happens in this dream that wakes you up? Is it always the same thing?" He looked back up at her.

Again Tenten shook her head. "It's changed a bit over time, though it always starts the same way. I'm always in this empty area. There's nothing around me but a dark fog. Then I hear someone yell in pain. I'd turn and I would always see three people lying on the ground surrounded by blood. At first that was where I would always wake up. I tried to push the dream away…then it got worse…" Tenten paused for a second.

"I saw more about who the people were," she continued, "they were Konoha shinobi. The dream changed. When I saw the people I saw them all wearing Konoha headbands. I couldn't see their faces but somehow I recognized them. Then I started to hear a laugh." Tenten's arms wrapped around her as if she was cold. "That dark eerie laugh always sent shivers down by spine. I would feel my blood run cold. Then I would wake up there…"

Neji put his hand on her shoulder. He could feel her body gently shaking in fear. "Is that all that has happened?" he asked her, secretly hoping it was.

Tenten looked at him. Neji could tell by the painful look in her eyes that there was more.

"After a while," she continued, "the laughing stopped showing up. I thought that meant the whole dream would fade away too. Boy was I wrong. The nightmare gained one more scene up to this point. I started to feel my hand become wet. Every time I looked down at them… I would see two child's hands. Both hands would be splattered with a deep red blood. One of them also held a kunai, drenched in the same blood." Tenten's body started to tremble as she remembered the horrible sight.

Neji got up and pulled her close to him again. He rubbed her head gently, like a father would for a heart-broken daughter. Neither of them said anything for a while.

After what seemed like ages, Neji spoke up. "Is there anything else Tenten?" Tenten shook her head and mumble something Neji took as a no. Tenten pushed her face into Neji's chest for comfort. They both sat there in silence for a good while.

"Neji," Tenten suddenly spoke up, "how long was out?"

Neji smiled a little. "Only a few minutes," he told her. "Hey Tenten, do you want me to stay here with you tonight? You might get better sleep with someone else around."

Tenten nodded. "Thank you."

Neji just smiled back at her.

* * *

Here is chapter 4. Some things are starting to get explained, but alot is still in the dark. Please review, I love feedback.

-Dawnstar


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tsunade picked up a folder from one of the few piles that lay across her desk. Her brown eyes scanned over the words on the first page. She looked up when she heard a knock on her office door.

"Come in," she called before looking back down at the file. The door opened and Tenten walked into the room. "You wanted to see my Lady Tsunade." She walked across the room until she was a few feet from Tsunade's desk.

"Yes, I have an assignment for you. You see, a few days ago, a team of genin were training in one of the older training fields. While they were in the middle of their training, one of their paper bombs sent of an explosive that was hidden in the ground. Luckily none of them were seriously injured."

Tsunade sent down the papers she had been holding. "After we got the genin to the hospital I had a group of Jonin check the site. While they were examining the area they found a chest buried deep in the ground. They brought it back here where we had it opened. Inside we found weapons that we believed had been used in the early days before Konoha was established."

"I see," Tenten replied still taking in the situation. "Are there any files that talk about any clans using these weapons in the past? I bet some of their descendents could tell how they work."

Tsunade shook her head. "I had Shizune look, but no record show any clan here in Konoha ever using any of them. That's why I want you to take a look at them. You seem to be very quick at learning when it comes to new weapons."

Gratitude flushed over Tenten with the compliment. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade, I get started right away. Where are these weapons?"

Tsunade smiled. "They are currently being watched down on one of the lower levels of this building. I'll have Shizune-"

Tsunade was cut off by the sudden knock on the door. A look of annoyance grew on the Hokage's face. "Come in," she called.

The door opened and, ironically, Shizune popped her head in. "Lady Tsunade, Guy and Lee have returned from their mission. They're on their way up now."

Tsunade nodded. "Shizune, would you please take Tenten down to the room where I had the weapons from the training area explosion."

Shizune looked over and suddenly noticed Tenten standing in the room, "oh, of course Milady," Shizune told her as she stepped fully into the room. "This way," Shizune beckoned Tenten to follow her. Tenten nodded and follow Shizune out of the room.

As the two walked down the empty hallway, they suddenly heard someone coming towards them. A few seconds later Lee and Guy came walking around the corner. The two matching shinobi we discussing what challenges they would do for their training.

"Guy-sensei, I believe we should to 200 laps around the village." Lee told his sensei. His voice was as optimistic as always.

"Ahahah, that's far two easy Lee, you know that. We shall do 250 laps around the village, while walking on our hands!" Guy said proudly to Lee.

Tenten watched her cheerful teammates, partly wishing to be anywhere but there. Suddenly Lee noticed Tenten and Shizune watching them. "Tenten!" he shouted as he ran over to his teammate. Guy followed closely behind him.

"Hey Lee, Guy-sensei, good to see you back from your mission."

"And what a good mission it was," Guy told her with his firm voice, "I bet you want to hear all about it." He gave her one of his trademark smiles.

Tenten thought quickly. "Of course I would, but I'm actually on my way to go get a few things I need for an assignment Tsunade gave me. I need to get started on it right away." A look of disappointment swept over Guy's face, but quickly passed.

"That's just like my students, always wanting to get things started ASAP," Guy said proudly.

Tenten smiled. Then an idea found its way into her head. "You know Guy-sensei; I bet Neji would love to hear the story of your newest mission."

Lee sparked up at the idea, "Guy-sensei, she's right; I bet Neji would be delighted to hear about out successful mission."

Guy nodded. He was about to say something when Shizune butted in. "I don't think the two of you should keep Tsunade waiting any longer. I already told her that you were coming."

Guy nodded again, "let's go Lee!" Guy told his student. Lee nodded and the two raced down the hall. Tenten and Shizune watched them go. Shizune looked over at Tenten, "I don't think Neji is going to be happy that you sent those two his way."

Tenten chuckled. "I know."

The two continued to walk down the hall towards the stairs. Soon the two arrived at one of the lower chambers. Shizune opened the door and the two girls walked in. A few jonin were standing in the room looking over a few files. They looked up as the two entered the room.

"We're here to look at the weapons that were found in the training area," Shizune told them. They nodded and pointed to a chest over in the corner. Shizune lead Tenten over to the chest. She opened it to reveal a pile of old looking weapons.

Tenten picked up one of the scrolls form inside the trunk. "Does Tsunade already have a place where she wanted me to test these?" Tenten asked.

Shizune shook her head. "She wanted you to look over them first and see about how much room you would need."

"Ok," Tenten told her as she looked back down at the contents of the box. "Are any of the small training areas available to be used? I can already tell one of these have to be explosive. Who knows how big the explosion will be, so it's best to be prepared for the worst."

Shizune picked up a folder that was lying on the table next to the chest. She quickly scanned over the papers inside it. She looked up at Tenten, "it seems that not much training goes on in training field 8."

The mention of the training area made something in Tenten's mind act up. A sharp flash of pain overtook Tenten's body for a fraction of a second. She steadied herself on the table.

"You alright Tenten?" Shizune asked.

Tenten nodded. "I think field 8 will do. Isn't that the one with the shack near the center of it?"

Shizune nodded. "Alright, I'll tell Tsunade and have the weapons moved there. You want them put in the shack right?" Shizune started to head for the door.

"Yeah," Tenten replied as she followed her out the door.

* * *

What do you guys think of the chapter? Please review, I love to hear your feedback.

-Dawnstar


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tenten looked at the array of weapons she had spread out on the table she had set up outside the shack. There were about 10 different weapons placed out before her. She picked up one that resembled the shape of a claw. There was a small pile of these metal weapons. She held it by the ring at the end of it. She pulled the claw part of it to reveal a thin thread connecting the ring and the claw. She examined it closer to discover that the thread was made of metal.

She hooked the ring part of it around her finger and took the claw part in her other hand. She faced one of the few wooden posts that were spread out around the clearing. She moved her hand from the claw to part of the metal string and began to twirl the metal claw. After a few seconds of twirling she launched the claw at one of the posts like she would for any other weapon.

Moments after the claw left her hand she heard a clunk. The sudden sound caused her to alter the course of the claw. She turned around to see a small yellow flag unroll of the wire it hung from.

Tenten knew what that meant. She thought back to when she had gone and put up three rings of traps inside the training area. They were meant to keep other people out while she was testing incase something went wrong. The flag the unrolled meant that someone had come in contact with the first ring of traps.

"I hope that shows them that they shouldn't come any farther," she told herself as she turned back to the post she had thrown the claw at. She was surprised to see the claw had hooked itself around the post and was now attached to the metal wire. She noticed that the cord had not been wrapped up in any way.

As she approached she discovered that the claw and wire were stuck together like magnets. She unhooked the claw and took a closer examination of this unusual weapon. "Oh," Tenten said to herself as she took a closer look, "the whole weapon is magnetic."

She walked back over to the table full of weapons and picked up a metal wrist band. The band was made of the same substance as the claws. As she put the claw and band close together, they instantly latched together. Tenten had to use a lot of force to separate the two items.

Tenten suddenly jumped as another clunk sounded behind her. She turned to see another of the flags had unrolled, though this one was part of the second ring of traps.

"Why am I pretty sure that the same person set off both those traps?"

Tenten was starting to get a little annoyed now. She had put signs up to tell people that there was testing going on. The only reason she had put the traps up was just to be on the safe side. She didn't think that any of her traps would actually get set off.

Tenten turned back to her work. She picked up the metal wrist band and closed it around her wrist. She then took a few of the metal claws and attached them to the band. She pulled the claws away, taking the metal twine in her hand. The claws flew around in a circle as she started to twirl them. After a few moments of twirling, Tenten threw the claws at one of the posts. This time all the claws dug into the wood. She smiled as she found that the weapon could be used to capture as well as too attack an opponent.

Tenten gave a tug on the cords. All the claws suddenly released themselves from the wood and launched back at Tenten. A sudden clunk caused Tenten to turn around in time to notice a third flag unroll. A scowl came onto Tenten's face.

Tenten suddenly heard a whizzing sound. She turned around moments before half a dozen metal claws came whizzing past her, all of them inches away from her face. Tenten stood still for a few moments, waiting for her nerves to die down.

She shook her head and looked back at the three unrolled flags. A murderous scowl formed across Tenten's face. "When I get my hands on the idiot who decided to come in here…" she mumbled as she walked over to the weapons on the table. She picked them all up and brought them inside the wooden shack. She quickly locked them in the old chest.

She walked out of the shack and over to the unrolled flags. After taking at quick look at what area the intruder had entered, she walked into the forest with anger in every footstep.

* * *

Well here it is. Sorry it took so long, I've been getting ready for my school play for the last few weeks and last week was the play. That took up alot of my time so I couldn't get around to uploading. But know I'm back and ready to write. I know this chapter is kinda slow and maybe a little boring, but Its up and that means the next chapter is on its way. Hopw you guys enjoy. Please review, I love to hear feedback.

-Dawnstar


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sunlight peeked through the blooming trees as Tenten walked through the forest. A kunai was currently being strangled by her clenched fist.

"Who is stupid enough to come all the way in here after I put up signs and traps?" Tenten mumble to herself as she approached the innermost ring of her traps. She looked around for her trap. She soon found a paper tag attached to a tree. The seal on the paper had already been broken.

"This is the right area. So where is the intruder?" Tenten asked herself as she reset the trap. "They'll be caught in a genjustu so they won't be that hard to find." Tenten thought back too when she had set up the traps. She had chosen the innermost ring to be a tag that set of a genjustu. The trespasser would then be easier to find when Tenten came.

I didn't take long for Tenten to come across a sleeping shinobi. She stared at the spiky-haired genin that snoozed before here.

Tenten walked up to Konohamaru and placed her finger on his forehead. She released a small amount of chakra, snapping him out of the genjustu.

Konohamaru's eyes flashed open. His head swung back and forth as her looked around, trying to remember what had happened. He blinked a few times before noticing Tenten looking down at him. "Hey Tenten!" he said cheerfully.

Tenten just silently looked down at him. "Konohamaru," she finally said, "What are you doing in here? Did you not notice the signs on the fence saying 'DO NOT ENTER'? Those were put up for a reason."

Konohamaru looked up at her blankly. "Yeah, I read those."

Tenten bit her lips to stop for yelling at the genin. "Then why did you come in here if the signs were clearly against it?"

"Oh, we were just curious about what was going on in here," he told her with a grin on his face.

Tenten just stared at him. She could feel the irritation building up in the words trying to escape her throat. Tenten swallowed her rage as she asked him "we?'

Konohamaru nodded. "Yeah, Moegi, Udon, and me. We saw the signs and wanted to see what was going on."

Tenten rubbed her temples, forcing herself to remain calm. "Where are Moegi and Udon down?"

"Probably still caught under a net."

Tenten stared at him. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Moegi and Udon were most likely stuck in the second ring of traps. She had set up a circle nets as the middle ring to try and slow down anyone trying to get in.

Tenten signed and started to walk away. Konohamaru just watched her leave. Tenten looked back at the confused genin. "You coming?" she called back to him.

Konohamaru quickly got up and followed Tenten back towards the village.

Most of the walk to the middle ring was silent. Konohamaru would glance up at the jonin every now and then, only to look away quickly when he saw the expression on her face. After what seemed like an eternity, Tenten finally spoke up. "We're here. They should be around somewhere."

Moments later they started to hear voices. The sounds were muffled but understandable.

"Udon, hurry up and get that rope cut!"

"I'm trying, Moegi, but it won't break."

"Ugg, where is Konohamaru? He was supposed to bring back help."

"Calm down Moegi. I bet he's coming."

Konohamaru rang towards the voices while Tenten followed a little ways behind. It didn't take long for them to find the two genin attempting to get out of net. Moegi and Udon both had kunai in the hands and were attempting to cut the ropes. Konohamaru ran up to them, "Hey you guys I brought help."

"It's about time," Moegi told him harshly. Tenten walked up behind Konohamaru and look at the netted kids.

Udon looked at the approaching jonin. "Tenten, thank goodness, can you help us out?" Tenten just nodded as she quickly removed them from the net without much trouble.

The three genin just stared in admiration. "How you do that so fast?" Udon asked.

Tenten just smirked, "you usually know how to undo a trap when you're the one who sets them."

Moegi and Udon just looked at her, not knowing where to start with questions.

Before either could talk Tenten briefly explained to them about how she was experimenting with some explosives. She remembered to include how it was all under Tsunade's orders.

After she went over why they should be in the area at all, she told them she would take them back to the village. "And don't worry, I won't tell Lady Tsunade this time, but I will if you guys or anyone else comes in," she finished.

The tree genin nodded as she began to lead them back to the edge of the training area. It didn't take long for them to reach the edge of the forest. Tenten watched as the trio got to the other side of the fence that enclosed training area 8.

She turned back into the forest and quickly reset the trap the squad had set off. After resetting the trap she made her way back to the cabin. She easily made it back without setting off any traps, her being the one who set them up she knew exactly how to avoid them. Soon she found herself back at the hut.

Tenten went inside and brought the old chest back out. She opened it and pulled out a different weapon from earlier that day. This weapon was a black sphere. There was a pattern grey of lines that covered its surface.

As Tenten started to examine the orb, she unknowingly hit a small button. A small red light began to blink on the side of the sphere Tenten wasn't looking at.

When Tenten finally noticed the light it had sped up to almost a steady beam of light. Tenten eyes widened as a dozen compartments opened around the sphere.

A puff of black smoke came out of opening. The energy behind the cloud caused Tenten to stumble backwards. She dropped the still smoking orb as she fell backwards to the ground.

Tenten coughed a few times trying to get out the smoke. Unknowing to her, there were black marks on her face and clothes.

Suddenly Tenten heard chuckling. She looked to the source of the noise and glared. "You better wipe that smile off your face," she told her newest intruder.

* * *

Here it is. I'm sorry it took so long to get up. Also sorry if this chapter is a little boring, but within the next few chapters the the story is going to start to speed up a bit. Also, for those who like NejiTen, the two are going to start getting some momments soon, so if your one who is just reading for that you don't have to wait long.

Please review, I enjoy reading feedback.


	8. Chapter 7

So sorry it took so long to update. I had alot going on and not enought time and patience to write, but it is finally done. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Neji couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Tenten fall backwards. It wasn't everyday he got to watch his girlfriend have smoke explode in her face.

Tenten glared at him as she got up and dusted herself off. "What are you doing here?" she asked as he approached her.

"I thought I'd come thank you for telling Lee and Guy that I loved to here about their missions," he told her in a sarcastic tone.

This time Tenten got to giggle. She tried to think of what face Neji had the whole time he was stuck listening to the exaggerated version of their teammates' mission. "You know I'm going to have to get you back for that, right?" he continued.

Tenten walked closer to him and looked up at him with childish eyes. "You don't have to," she told in a semi-flirty pitch.

"True," he replied, "but where's the fun in that?" Neji pulled Tenten close to him and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

After a few seconds, Tenten pulled away and out of his arms. "I don't know if you remember or not, but I have work to do," she told him as she walked back over to the table of weapons.

"So what exactly are you working on? Shizune only told me you were at this field," Neji asked as he walked up behind her.

Tenten looked over at him as she picked one of the metal claws from before up. "A chest of weird weapons was found in an old training field ands Tsunade wanted me to find out how they work. It not as hard as I thought it would be. I already figured this one out," she told him as she held up the claw.

"This whole thing is just a giant magnet," Tenten explained to him. "It can wrap itself around an opponent and it won't let go so easily. Here I'll show you. Hold out your arm."

Neji hesitated for a moment. He knew Tenten had good aim, but she did occasionally miss. Also, the claw wasn't exactly dull.

Neji took a deep breath as he stuck out his hand.

Tenten smiled. "Alright, ready?"

Neji just nodded.

Tenten walked over and wrapped the claw around his arm by hand. She gently tightened it around his arm. When she looked back up at his face, he gave her a very confuse look.

"You didn't actually think I was going to throw it at you? I still need to perfect the technique of throwing these," she told him smiling.

Neji just sighed and mumble a few things to himself.

"See, it's magnetized to itself," Tenten told him as she gave a few small tugs on the wire.

Neji activated his byakugan and looked down at the claw. A smile came onto his face. "Tenten, I don't think it's this strong because it might be magnetic," he told her in a superior voice.

Tenten looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"This weapon is attracted by chakra. I can see chakra flowing in it. The chakra, not the metal, is attracted to itself."

Tenten looked down at the weapon then up at him. There was an annoyed look on her face. "And you had to say it like that?"

Neji just smirked.

Tenten suddenly pulled hard on the wire attached to the claw. Neji fell forwards with it. He crashed into the ground without even trying to catch himself like he usually would. He let out a small grunt as he collided with the hard earth.

Tenten's hands flew up and covered her mouth. "Neji, are you ok?" she asked through her fingers, the whole time trying not to laugh.

Neji just looked up at her.

"I though the great Hyuga prodigy would be able to keep his balance. Guess I was wrong."

"Ha ha ha, very funny. For your information, my arm wouldn't move," he told her. Tenten looked down at his arm that still had the claw wrapped around it. The arm was in the same position as when she'd tied the wire around it.

"That's weird," Tenten said as she bent down. After helping Neji sit up she further examined his stiff arm. She tried to bend the arm at the elbow, but it wouldn't bend. Neji had his byakugan up but still couldn't find the reason for his unbendable arm.

Tenten unattached the claw and wire and removed it for her teammate's arm. Neji tried to move his arm again. It instantly moved perfectly.

"Now that's just weird," Tenten said looking down at Neji's now normal arm.

Neji looked up at her, "must be another secret of this weapon."

"Guess so," Tenten said looking down at the weapon. She was really curious to know why it froze whatever it wrapped around. Tenten helped Neji up before putting the claw back in the chest.

Neji walked up behind her and looked down at the box of weapons. "So how much do you have left to do?"

Tenten looked at him then back at the box. "A lot actually."

"Really?"

Tenten faced him. "Yeah, I've barely started."

"Are you going to need some help?"

Tenten crossed her arms. "Are you implying that I can't do a simple mission, that I might add is in my main field of work, on my own?"

Neji looked at her and smirked. "I just want to make sure you don't miss anymore important details."

"More?" Tenten asked, already knowing what he was playing at.

Neji just kept smirking, "I'm just saying that it's quit easy for someone to overlook important details when it's only them working. There is a lower chance of missing critical details when you have more then one person."

When Neji looked back over at Tenten he could tell he'd hit a nerve. There was a long silence between the two.

"This is because I sent Lee and Guy, right?"

Neji just smile.

* * *

Tada! I'm glad I finally got this one done. I will say that this chapter is mostly just a filler chapter and also to set up for whats to come in next chapter. I will say that the story is going to start speeding up from here on out, so pay attention cause the action and mystery is starting soon. The next chapter is something I've been loking forward to writing for so long. Hope I can get it up soon. Please review, I love to hear what you have to say.

-Dawnstar


	9. Chapter 8

Want to say thanks to all my reviewers.

You all rock: Flower of youth, glitx0101, and MidnightSakuraBlossom18

Well that enough stalling, here you go.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Tenten sat down at the table inside the small cabin. Her brown eyes skimmed over the notes she'd recorded that day. It was getting late and she knew she needed to get to bed soon if she wanted to wake up before Neji got there. Tenten was positive that if she was still asleep when Neji got to the training grounds she wouldn't get much more sleep. Tenten had learned that one of the first few nights.

Neji had been allowed to help her with the weapons investigation, but Neji's uncle wouldn't allow him to stay at the training grounds with her. So Neji just went home at night and came back in the morning. Everything had been going fine until one morning Tenten went to bed a little too late and slept in a little. Neji walked in to find his girlfriend asleep on the bed. He was going to just let her sleep when a few gears started ticking in his head. A sly smirk crept onto his face as he quietly walked over and picked up one of the water bottles he'd brought her the day before. He knew the water would be pretty cold as he walked over to the bed where Tenten still slept, unknowing of what her best friend was planning. Neji quickly opened the bottle. Fortunately for him Tenten was laying on her side facing the wall the bed was pushed up against. He quickly poured the whole bottle down the back of her shirt. Tenten's eyes instantly flew open.

Tenten smiled as she remembered the beating she gave him afterwards. "There's no way either of us want to go through that again." Tenten put the papers back in the folder. Tenten sighed as she rested her chin on her hand. She didn't feel tired. Soon her eyes landed on the picture of her and Neji that she'd brought along. The photo had been taken not long after the two had started dating. Neji was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Her hands were on top of his. Both of them were smiling, well Neji was smiling more then usual, but not a big grin like Tenten had.

Tenten smiled. "I'm guessing Tsunade didn't send you or you would've knocked."

Tenten set the picture down as she addressed her newcomer. The intruder wore a black full body suit. The only thing that wasn't black was his pure white mask that had the outline of a snake on it. He stood right in front of the front door that was still closed. A kunai suddenly shot out of her sleeve and into her hand. Before a second could pass Tenten threw the kunai as the trespasser. The kunai flew centimeters from their face and stuck itself in the doorframe.

"That's your warning," Tenten told him.

The intruder just chuckled. "Is that supposed to scare me? I think you bark is worse then your bite."

Tenten smirked, her fingers ready to grab another kunai.

"You've grown a lot since the last time we saw each other Tenten."

Tenten's eyes narrowed.

"My dear, you don't remember me, do you?"

Tenten held her ground, not letting her eyes wander from her enemy.

The intruder chuckled.

A second kunai shot out of Tenten's sleeve into her hand. Tenten quickly went into a defensive stance, the kunai out in front of her.

"Hn," was all he said before reach his hand up to his mask. "Maybe my face will refresh your memories." Tenten watched as he removed his mask. The removal of his mask revealed a black ski mask that let only his eyes be seen.

Tenten's eyes widened as she started into his deep lavender eye. A familiar pain started to grow in the back of her mind. Faster then before, the peak of pain rushed through her whole body. Tenten fell to the ground in pain. Her mind was throbbing. Her hand flew up to meet the sting but it didn't stop.

The intruder watched as tear formed in her eyes and she cried out in pain. Tenten's eyes ventured up to meet his gaze. Once their gazes locked, the ache in Tenten's body worsened. Tenten couldn't remember the last time she'd hurt so much.

The intruder snickered. "It almost hurts to see you this way." He walked over to her quivering body. He put his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him again. He smiled before dropping her chin. His hands quickly flew threw a few hand signs.

"Maybe this will help with the pain." His hand started to glow with chakra. He put his hand to her forehead, covering her eyes. "Night night my dear." He suddenly released the chakra.

Tenten's body went still. When he removed his hand Tenten didn't move. Her eyes started to fade to a distance look. Before a few seconds could pass, Tenten's body fell to the floor. The intruder just stood up and walked towards the door. He replaced his mask as he walked out the door.

* * *

What did you all think. I have been hoping to write this chapter for so long. Its one I really looked forward to writing. I warn all of you that the story will be picking up the pace a bit, so hold on. The next chapter is coming ASAP. So don't worry, I would never leave this kind of cliffhanger for too long. People would hunt me down.

Please review, I love you feedback. It gives me a reason to write.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The air was quiet. A thin mist hung in the trees as Neji walked through the forest. It was still early, but Neji had just had an uneasy feeling this morning. Soon the shack came into view. As he approached, his edgy feeling returned. An eerie stillness inhabited the clearing.

Neji put up his byakugan up and searched the surrounding area. When his eyes got to shack he noticed Tenten lying on the floor. At first he thought she'd just fell asleep before making it to the bed. But as he examined her chakra, he noticed it was out of a normal resting rhythm, like someone, or thing, had messed with it. Worry started to stiffen his bones.

No one else seemed to be around, so he quickly walked towards the cabin. Soon he was at the door. He opened it and quickly moved towards Tenten's motionless figure. He checked her pulse, which was normal, yet her skin seemed cold. "Tenten," he said hoping she would respond in some way. Her body stayed still.

He looked around the room to see if there were any clues to what might have happened when he came to the doorframe. There was a kunai dug into the wood, about the height of the average person. Instantly he realized it was on the kunai that Tenten only used in battle. She had kunai that were dull that she would throw when she was bored. This was definitely not a dull kunai.

Neji looked back at Tenten. He knew he needed to tell Tsunade, but he couldn't leave her here. Making a quick decision, Neji scooped Tenten up bridal style. Within seconds he was out the door and on his way to Tsunade's office.

Later at the hospital

Neji, Lee and Guy stood around the white hospital room. Neji sat in a chair next to the bed where their unconscious teammate laid.

Seconds ticked away on the clock as Lee looked between his teammates. He and Guy had been out training when a jonin told them about Tenten.

The two had gotten to the hospital while Tsunade was still examining Tenten. Neji filled them in on what he knew until Tsunade finished the examination.

When she came out she explained to them that she'd found no reason for Tenten's condition. Since then the trio had waited there, hoping for Tenten to show signs of recovery. The whole time not many words passed between them.

"So…"

Guy and Neji looked over at Lee.

"…how long do you think until she wakes up?" Lee continued.

There was a small silence before Neji turned back to Tenten.

Lee sighed.

"Tsunade wasn't sure," Guy told him. Lee looked over at his sensei. "Since no one has any idea of what happened to her or when it happened, we have nothing to go off of. For all we know she could wake up any minute, or maybe in a few years."

Neji tensed up as he heard the latter option.

Lee thought quickly, trying to think of way to change the subject.

"So…ummm, Neji, how do you think this happened? Do you think it might have been one of the weapons you two were working with?"

"I don't know," Neji replied, not looking up, "if it was it must have had a delayed effect. We put all the weapons away when I left for the night. Also, there weren't any lying around when I got there this morning."

"Oh."

The room fell back into silence.

Lee looked back and forth between his teammates again. Guy seemed to be deep in thought about something. Lee was about to ask when the door opened.

In walked a woman. She had long lavender hair pulled back into a tight braid. She ran over to the bed when her chocolate brown eyes got sight of Tenten. She stood next to Neji and looked down at the still unconscious Tenten. Behind her a man walked in. He had shaggy brown hair and deep green eyes. Both of them dressed in regular jonin attire.

Lee looked at the two shinobi confused. "Who are you guys!" Lee asked.

Guy looked between the two new arrivals, still as calm as before.

"You here parents, aren't you?" Neji said, looking up at the women.

She smiled and nodded.


	11. Chapter 10

I know I said christmas, but was more busy than I planned, so here it is as a new year's present. Hope you all enjoy.

Thanks you to my reviewers: MidnightSakuraBlossom18 and Steampunkepsilon

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

Lee's eyes went wide. "PARENTS?"

Lee started rambling through words, trying to figure out what was going on.

Guy put his hand on Lee's head, stopping him in his babbling. "Calm down Lee," Guy said looking at his student before turning back to Tenten's parents. "Hatsuru, Rina, it's been a while," he greeted the two, "So, you heard?"

The Hatsuru nodded, "We were waiting at the Hokage's office to give her our mission report. Lady Tsunade returned to her office after checking on Tenten. She told us what happened and we headed here."

Rina nodded. "And to think, I was hoping to finally have some time to spend with my daughter."

Lee was about to say something when Neji spoke up. "They go on mostly long distance missions, Lee. Tenten doesn't get to see them too often. Most of the time, she's out on a mission when they are home."

Rina looked over at him, "You're Neji aren't you? I've seen the pictures Tenten's put up at home. It's great to finally meet you in person."

Neji was about to say something when they heard the shifting of covers. They all looked over at Tenten. Her eyes twitched before peeking open.

As Tenten's eyes adjusted to the light, she started to sit up. Before anyone could say anything, Neji had pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so glad your ok."

Neji released her from the hug, feeling so relieved. She looked at him confused. "Tenten, what's wrong?" he asked her, starting to get a little worried.

Tension rose in the room. Tenten looked between all the people standing in her hospital room. Soon she was back to looking at Neji. "Who…are you?"

The room became deadly silent. Everyone's eyes were staring at Tenten, except for Hatsuru's which were closed. Neji looked deep into Tenten's eyes, trying to find some glimmer of humor or some sign that she was joking. He waited for her to just burst out laughing, but the longer he waited the more of his hope faded away.

"Tenten, what…what do you mean? This is just some kinda joke…right?"

No one needed to hear an answer to know there was no joke.

Hatsuru opened his eyes and looked over at Rina. "Rina, do you think…?"

Rina looked over at him and nodded. She turned back to Tenten and sat down on the side of the bed. She put her hand on Tenten's. "Tenten, that your name," she told her as she pulled a kunai out and showed it to Tenten. "Can you remember what this is?"

Tenten looked at the kunai for a long while. Her eyes started to squint in pain. Suddenly her hands went up to her head as her body tightened up and she let out a small squeal of pain. Neji pulled Tenten into a firm, comforting hug.

Hatsuru sighed "Just as I thought." He motioned to Guy, Lee and Neji to follow him into the hall. Rina stayed with Tenten as the four walked out into the empty hallway.

"Let me explain before you start asking questions," Hatsuru told the as soon as the door closed. He waited a second before continuing. "This isn't the first time something like this has happened to Tenten, and I'm sure it's very similar to last time. First off, I should tell you that Tenten won't remember anything or anyone. Last time we thought it was a simple case of amnesia, but we soon found it was a bit more complicated. We think it might be some kind of jutsu. It seems that whenever she tries to remember something, her head starts hurting. The harder she tries to remember, the more it hurt. A few times she fell unconscious because of it."

Neji thought back to a week ago when he'd been over at Tenten's house and she fainted after a serious headache.

"We had many people examine her, including Inochi Yamanaka and Tsunade, but no one could locate, better yet break, the jutsu. Luckily, we found that Tenten relearns things very quick. Her body seams to remember how to do everything from talking to fighting just as well as before, but her mind will take a little time to get into the rhythm of her old life. All we can really do is help her relearn her life."

"Well, this can't be too hard," Lee spoke up, hoping to create a more positive atmosphere.

"You're probably right Lee," Neji agreed with him before turning back towards the room. He opened the door and walked over to where Tenten and Rina were talking. The both turned to him as he approached.

"Tenten, this is Neji," Rina told her.

"We're pretty close friends," Neji told his girlfriend as her sat down in the chair next to her bed. He could tell the she was trying to make mental note on what she was being told.

Lee, Guy and Hatsuru all still stood out in the hallway. Lee was about to walk into the room when Hatsuru spoke up. "It's probably fair to warn you that she might act a bit childish for a while." Guy and Lee nodded before the three headed into the room.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to not make it such a drop off ending as the last few chapters have been. Alot went on in the chapter, hope you guys got it all.

The next chapter is started and I will get it up ASAP. I have the next chapter planned to be alot happier (and for those whole love NejiTen fluff, I think you'll be happy) Till I update again,

-Dawnstar


End file.
